


I Can Hear Your Love

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Deaf Castiel, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, Top Dean, dean can hear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a barista who meets teacher Cas. Cas is deaf, Dean can hear. Can Dean overcome all the obstacles to their love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Business was a little slow so Dean was just leaning against the counter, thinking deep thoughts, like what he was going to have for lunch. The door opened and a guy walked up, so Dean turned around to serve him.

He was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a color of blue that it seemed impossible for eyes to be. Dean sucked in a breath and looked at the face of an angel. He knew he was being sappy, but man. This guy was gorgeous.

“Can I help you?”

The guy held out a card. Dean took it, slightly confused.

It read:  _Hello. I am deaf. I don’t speak. I would like a large coffee please. Your house blend will be fine._

Dean looked from the card to the guy and smiled. He grabbed a napkin and wrote:  _Your name?_

The guy smiled and it lit up the room. He grabbed the napkin and wrote out:  CAS

Dean smiled back and went to get the coffee.

 

When it was ready, Dean walked over to where the guy stood, reading a book. Dean reached out and touched his arm. The guy jumped a little and turned. Seeing the coffee, he took it and mouthed ‘Thank you.’

Dean mouthed back, ‘You’re welcome.’

 

Dean watched the guy, Cas, sit at a table and read his book while he sipped his coffee. Dean was intrigued.  He wondered what Cas did for a living. Was he in a relationship? Maybe he was gay… That would be awesome.

Dean shook his head. ‘Stop your daydreaming, Winchester. He may never come in here again.’

 

Dean went back to work, and when he looked up next time, Cas was gone.

 

The next day, Cas came in again. Dean saw him and rushed to take his order.

‘Hi,’ he mouthed, smiling.

Cas smiled back at him. Dean’ stomach did a little flutter at the smile, it was so toothy and sweet.

Dean did his best to mouth, ‘Same today?’

Cas understood and nodded.

This time, when Dean handed Cas his cup, under his name, Dean had made a smiley face. Cas looked at it and grinned. Again, he mouthed, ‘Thanks’.

Dean watched him again. He was still reading the same book. Dean wished he knew what book it was, maybe they could have a conversation about it. Then, remembering that Cas was deaf, he immediately saw the drawback. Shit. He wished he had a better way to communicate with Cas.

 

The third day, Cas came in with a friend, a pretty red head. Dean sighed. They were probably dating or married or something. The two of them walked up to the counter and the red head said, “Hi. Cas would like his usual and I’ll have a mocha latte.”

Dean looked surprised and the girl smiled. “I can hear. I’m Cas’ teaching assistant. My name is Ruby. Cas says you’re nice to him and I really appreciate that.”

Cas nudged her and she began to sign, telling Cas what she had said. Dean watched, fascinated.

“Uh, is that sign language?” Dean was really curious.

Ruby smiled and nodded. Dean went to fill their orders. When he brought them their coffees, he asked Ruby, “Is Cas a teacher?”

Ruby signed for Cas while she said, “Yes, he teaches at the school for the deaf on Langston Street. He teaches art history.”

Dean said, “Wow. That’s very cool.” He looked at Cas, who was looking at Ruby signing. Then Cas looked at him and smiled.

Dean said to Ruby, “Uh, could you not sign what I’m about to ask you?” Ruby looked apprehensive but nodded.

“Is Cas married or involved with anyone?”

Ruby grinned and just said no.

Dean grinned too. Then he said he needed to get back to work. He mouthed to Cas, ‘Bye. See you tomorrow?’

Cas nodded.

 

Dean was singing to himself while he worked. Meg noticed his mood and asked him what was up. Dean just grinned and said, “Nothing. Just happy.”

 

The next day Cas came alone. Dean smiled brightly when he saw him. He mouthed, ‘The usual?” and Cas nodded.  This time, under Cas’ name on the cup, Dean made a little heart.

Cas looked surprised when he saw it, but he smiled.

 

The next day was Friday. Dean was off on the weekend and he suspected Cas was too. He really wanted to ask Cas out. He worked hard on writing out different ways of doing that, but in the end he abandoned them all. He decided to go for the direct approach.

Cas came in and Dean got him his usual. He just wrote Cas’ name on the cup, but when he handed Cas his coffee, he also handed him a napkin.

On it, Dean had written, “Will you go out on a date with me?”

Cas looked at the note and then looked at Dean. Cas looked a little apprehensive.

Cas pointed at Dean. Then he put his hand behind his ear. Then he pointed at himself and put his hand behind his ear while he shook his head no.

Dean got the message loud and clear. Dean could hear. Cas could not.

Dean mouthed carefully, ‘I don’t care.’

Cas just shook his head no and went and sat down.

Dean considered his options. Finally, he got paper and a pen and went over and sat down across from Cas.

Cas looked at him questioningly.

Dean wrote out, ‘Why won’t you go out with me?’

Cas read it and wrote in response, ‘I told you.’

Dean wrote, ‘I don’t accept that. Why does it matter than I can hear?’

Cas sighed. ‘It just does. It never works out between hearing and deaf.’

Dean wrote back, ‘Bullshit. Give me a chance.’

 

The paper was filling up fast.

 

Cas thought for a moment. Then he wrote, ‘Where? When?’

 

Dean grinned broadly, ‘Tomorrow night. Art museum? There’s an opening of pop art at the Pendelton.’

Cas sighed again. Then he nodded.

Dean almost whooped. He made Cas write out his address and then he wrote that he would pick him up at seven.

Cas smiled and nodded.

 

Oh it was on. Dean was thrilled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date

Dean spent Saturday planning the date. He wanted it to be perfect. He needed to convince Cas that it was worth the effort to allow Dean to date him. He really thought Cas was adorable, with his always-messy dark hair and his sweet toothy smile. And those eyes were mesmerizing.

One thing Dean did was to look into sign language classes. He wanted to be able to communicate with Cas in a way that made Cas feel comfortable. He found just the right class at the adult extension center, and signed up. The classes were held twice a week, at night.

As it got later, Dean was really nervous. He couldn’t eat. He had never been nervous at all before a date, let alone having a knot in his stomach like he did this time.

Finally, it was time to get ready. Dean showered and chose a pair of jeans and a button shirt that was green and he always got compliments when he wore it. He brushed his teeth and used mouthwash… twice. Finally, it was time to leave. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and went to his car.

He drove to the address Cas had given him. It was a nice apartment complex. Dean parked and found Cas’ apartment number. There was a buzzer, and he pressed it. He didn’t hear anything, but then again, Cas couldn’t hear a buzzer, so he figured it alerted Cas in some other way.

Cas opened the door. Dean smiled and mouthed ‘Hi.’

Cas stepped aside, inviting Dean in. Dean entered a very neat and orderly living room. There were some very nice art prints decorating the walls. Cas held up one finger, signaling he would be right out. Dean nodded.

Dean sat on the couch and waited.  In just a couple of minutes, Cas emerged from the hall. He looked really nice. He had on dockers and a blue shirt. Cas smiled. Dean stood up and mouthed, ‘Ready?’

Cas nodded. Cas opened the door and Dean stepped into the hall and waited while Cas locked the door.  
  
Then they went to the front and out the door. Dean put his hand in the small of Cas’ back, guiding him towards the car. Cas felt really good under his hand. Dean opened the car door for Cas, then went around and slid in under the wheel. He started up the car and off they went.

It was a little weird, not being able to talk to Cas while he drove. Cas just sat and looked out the window. Dean took a couple of glances at him. He was just so adorable.

They arrived at the art show. Dean got out and went around, opening the car door for Cas again. His mama raised him to be a gentleman, and he intended to show Cas what kind of a guy he was. They walked to the door, and again, Dean put his hand in the small of Cas’ back to guide him in the door as he held it open.

Inside, a lady handed each of them a brochure. They looked at it, taking in where the gallery was. They walked in the direction. They passed a bar, and Dean touched Cas’ arm. Cas looked at him.

Dean mouthed, ‘Would you like something to drink?’ He also used his hands to parody drinking. Cas shook his head no.

They walked to the gallery. The place was pretty crowded. Dean took Cas’ elbow and pointed towards the first painting. Cas nodded and they went to look at it. Cas looked at it very intently. Dean checked it out but it really wasn’t his style.

Cas glanced up at him and mouthed, ‘Do you like it?’ Cas hands moved while he did, and Dean tried to pay attention to them but it was lost on him. He looked directly at Cas and mouthed, ‘Not really.’ Cas grinned and mouthed, ‘Me either.’ Dean grinned at him.

They slowly made their way around the gallery. There were a couple of paintings Dean really liked and he conveyed that to Cas. Cas liked a couple that Dean thought were hideous. They smiled at each other a lot.

Finally, they had seen everything there was to see. They stood near the door. Dean mouthed to Cas, ‘Coffee?’ Cas nodded. Dean guided him back to the car and opened the door for him. Once he was in, he drove to a nice little coffee shop that he liked to frequent sometimes. He opened the door for Cas and they went in.

Cas looked at the menu, which was written in chalk on the wall. He pointed to a latte. Dean showed him to a booth and went to put in their orders.  He went back and slid in next to Cas. Ca looked at him. He felt like he was under a microscope for a moment.

Dean mouthed, “I’m having a good time. Are you?’ Cas looked confused. Cursing under his breath, Dean jumped up and got a napkin. He asked for a pen at the counter and returned to the booth. Cas was watching him intently.

Dean wrote out, ‘I’m having a good time. Are you?’

Cas smiled and nodded. Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

Their coffee arrived and they took a few minutes to blow on them and sip.

Then Dean got the napkin again and wrote out., ‘Will you go out with me again next weekend?’

Cas looked at him and sighed. Dean steeled himself for rejection. Then Cas touched his arm and wrote ‘Yes’. Dean grinned so broadly, it made Cas chuckle. They finished their coffee and Dean mouthed ‘Home?’ Cas nodded.

Dean drove them back to Cas’ apartment complex, and he got out to walk Cas to his door. They stood a moment outside Cas’ door. Cas looked down and sort of acted bashful. Dean felt his heart melt. Then Dean put his finger under Cas’ chin and lifted his face. Dean smiled at him and lightly brushed his lips over Cas’. Cas just stood there with his eyes closed.

Then Dean mouthed, ‘Good night, Cas’ and he left.

Dean felt like he was walking on air. He was so happy Cas agreed to another date. He dreamed about piercing blue eyes that night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on another date.

Sunday, Dean kept busy with the usual stuff… laundry, cleaning the apartment, grocery shopping… in the evening, he called his brother Sam.

“Hey jerk, how the hell are you?”

“Hi bitch. Doing great. How are you, Dean? Anything new and exciting?”

Dean grinned. “Well, yeah, actually, I went on a date last night.”

Sam sounded excited. “Wow. Anyone I know?”

“Nope’, Dean answered. “I just met him a week ago. I really like him though. We went to an art gallery.”

Sam said, “You? An art gallery? You must really like him. Tell me more.”

Dean said, “He came into the coffee shop. He’s a teacher. And he’s deaf.”

Sam sounded concerned. “Deaf? How did you ever communicate?”

Dean answered, “It was easy. He reads lips and we write. But I’m starting sign language classes this week, so I can talk to him better.”

Sam whistled. “You must really like him, Dean. I wish you luck.”

They chatted a bit more, then hung up. Dean sat and thought about Cas. He really did like Cas. A lot. He just hoped he as able to learn sign language. That would help everything so much.

 

Monday, Cas came in for his usual. Dean smiled at him and he smiled back. Dean wrote on a napkin, ‘How are you today?’ Cas nodded. Unfortunately, it got busy right then and Dean had to wait on customers. By the time he was done, Cas was gone.

Dean’s first sign language class was that night. He went, excited to learn. The first thing covered was the alphabet. The teacher explained that when all else failed, a person could spell out word by word what they needed to say.

Dean practiced diligently. He memorized every letter, excited to spell out something for Cas.

 

When Cas came in on Wednesday, Dean felt ready. Cas walked up to the counter and Dean diligently spelled out, ‘Hi Cas. How are you today?’

Cas was clearly was surprised. He smiled from ear to ear, and spelled out, ‘Fine. Thank you. When did you learn to do that?’

Dean spelled. ‘I’m taking a class.’

Cas looked very touched. He spelled out, ‘For me?’

Dean nodded. Cas clasped his hands over his heart and looked so touched, Dean blushed.

Dean got his coffee and put three hearts under Cas’ name.

Dean’s next class was Wednesday night. The teacher covered basic signs like ‘hello, good bye, thank you, you’re welcome, please’ and Dean soaked it all up. He practiced constantly.

When Cas came in on Thursday, Dean signed ‘Hello’. Cas brightened and signed ‘Hello’ back. Dean took his break and sat with Cas while he drank his coffee.

Dean wrote on a napkin, ‘I want to take you to dinner tomorrow. Is that okay?’

Cas nodded. Dean wrote, ‘I’ll pick you up at seven?’ Again Cas nodded. Dean signed ‘thank you.’

Cas wrote, ‘Nothing fancy, please.’ Dean nodded and spelled out ‘OK’.

 

 

Dean had been doing a ton of searches online about deaf people. He learned that they could feel the beat of music and were often good dancers. That gave Dean an idea for after dinner.

 

Friday, Dean wrote out, ‘Do you like cheeseburgers?’

Cas nodded enthusiastically. Dean grinned. Okay, dinner was decided. When Cas left for work, Dean spelled out, ‘See you at seven.’ Cas smiled and nodded.

 

 

Right at seven, Dean punched the buzzer. After a few moments, Cas opened the door. He invited Dean in with a sweep of his hand. Dean walked in and stood, feeling a little nervous, He really wanted to kiss Cas but he just thought it was a little quick and he didn’t want to freak Cas out. Cas grabbed his jacket and they left.

Dean drove to his favorite burger joint. Again, they sat together in a booth. Cas pointed at what he wanted and Dean ordered for both of them when the waitress came. Dean was ready this time with paper and a pen.

‘How long have you been teaching?’

Cas wrote back, ‘Only about a year now. I graduated 18 months ago and moved here for the job.’

Dean wrote, ‘Where did you live before?’

Cas wrote, ‘San Diego’

Going back and forth, Dean learned that Cas had two brothers still in San Diego and that Cas had been deaf since birth.

Cas asked about Dean’s family and Dean told him about Sam. He told Cas he had been born and raised here.

Then the food arrived and they stopped writing to eat.

After finishing their food, they sat and drank their soda. Cas reached out and put his hand on Dean’s. Dean looked at their hands, then looked at Cas and smiled.

Dean grabbed the paper and wrote, ‘Want to go dancing?’

Cas looked surprised. He thought about it for a minute. Dean waited patiently. Then Cas nodded and Dean smiled at him.

Dean drove the to a nice little bar where he knew they were gay friendly and had good music on the weekends. He guided Cas in and they found a little booth near the back. Cas spelled out, ‘beer’ and Dean ordered them each a long neck. They sipped and Dean listened to the music, wondering if Cas could feel it or not.

He figured nothing ventured, nothing gained, so he spelled out, ‘Dance?’ when a slow song came on. Cas nodded, much to Dean’s relief.

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him onto the dance floor. He put his hands around Cas’ waist and Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck. They swayed to the music. Dean pulled Cas closer and then, Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean closed his eyes and wished the song would never end.

When the song ended, they just stood there for a moment. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. He just felt like he had to. Cas responded and they kissed for a moment. Then the next song came on and it was some loud fast thing that broke the spell.

They walked back to the booth. Dean just looked at Cas. Cas blushed and looked down. Dean thought that Cas blushing was possibly the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. Dean scooted closer to Cas and put his arm around Cas’ shoulders.

They sat awhile like that. Then Cas moved and spelled out, ‘Home please.’

Dean sighed and led Cas to the car. He worried all the way back to Cas’ that he’d been too forward. He knew Cas was a little skittish about dating him. He just didn’t want to mess anything up.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean run into a snag on a date.

When they got back to Cas’, Cas invited him in. Dean very happily accepted. Cas went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

While they waited for it to brew, Cas got paper and a pen.

He wrote, ‘You scare me a little, Dean.’

Dean looked shocked and spelled ‘why?’

Cas wrote, ‘You are the first hearing person I’ve ever dated. I don’t know how to act with you.’

Dean sighed. He wrote, ‘You don’t have to act any way with me. Just be yourself. I really like you, Cas. Just give me a chance.’

Just then the coffee maker beeped, and a light flashed to tell Cas it was done. Cas went to get them a cup each.

He returned with two mugs and sat them down.

Then he wrote, ‘I like you too. Next time, it’s my turn. Will you go to a faculty dinner with me next week?’

Dean smiled brightly and nodded. He spelled out, ‘Love to.’

Cas wrote out the particulars of the dinner, which was happening on Thursday evening. They settled on what time Dean would pick him up and what it was okay to wear. By then, Dean had finished his coffee and he stood up to go.

Cas walked him to the door. They stood a moment, and then Cas reached up his face and kissed Dean. It was a sweet little kiss but it was thrilling to Dean. They said good night and Dean went home.

 

Dean and Cas managed to chat every day when Cas came in for his coffee. Dean was learning new words in class. He worked really hard, hoping to be able to make full sentences soon. As of now, he knew he sounded like a dyslexic toddler. But he was learning new words every class. In fact, on Thursday morning, Dean managed to (slowly) sign, ‘Hello, Cas. How are you today?’ and answer, ‘Good, thank you’ when Cas asked about him. Cas beamed at him and signed, ‘Very good.’ Dean was proud of himself.

 

Dean was picking Cas up at seven for the dinner. He was very excited.

 

Cas opened the door as soon as Dean buzzed. He smiled brightly at Dean and spelled out, ‘You look nice.’ Dean signed ‘Thank you.’

 

Dean drove the to the school, where the dinner was being hosted. They got out and walked in. Cas took hold of Dean’s hand. Dean looked at their hands intertwined and felt like a million bucks.

They made their way to the banquet hall. There were quite a few people there already. Several of them came up to Cas. They started signing way too rapidly for Dean to understand anything. Then he saw Cas spell out his name, so he smiled at them.

They just looked at him.  He felt a real hostility rolling off them. He was very confused.

Cas looked angry. He signed furiously, then grabbed Dean by the hand and led him to a table, where they sat.

Dean looked at Cas questioningly. Cas just sat there and didn’t sign or write anything, so Dean tried to let it go. After a couple of minutes, Cas sighed and turned to Dean. He spelled out, ‘I’ll tell you later.’

 

Dean spelled, ‘OK’ and they waited for dinner to be served. They ate and then Cas stood up and indicated he wanted to leave.

 

Dean led Cas to the car. He hated seeing Cas upset, especially when he didn’t have a clue what happened. He drove back to Cas’ apartment.

When they got inside. Cas got paper and a pen. They sat on the couch.

 He wrote out, ‘They don’t like it that I am dating you.’

Dean spelled, ‘Why?’

Cas wrote. ‘Because you can hear.’

Dean was completely confused.

Cas wrote out, ‘There is a real clique within the deaf community. They think hearing people are their enemies. They only date other deaf people.’

Dean wrote, ‘That’s crazy.’

Cas sighed, He wrote, ‘Not really. There is a lot of prejudice against us.’

Dean looked even more confused.

Cas just wrote out, ‘Never mind. I’m sorry they acted badly. Please forgive me, I never should have taken you there.’

Dean wrote, ‘Don’t apologize for them. And please, say you’ll still go out with me. Please.’

Cas nodded and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid Cas would stop seeing him because of what happened.

Dean looked at Cas, and used a combination of signs and spelling to say, ‘Cas, I want to kiss you.’

 

Cas smiled at him and nodded. Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and pulled his face close. He kissed Cas deeply, and Cas kissed back. Dean pushed against Cas mouth with his tongue and Cas opened his mouth. Dean explored Cas’ mouth with his tongue, and when their tongues touched he felt a shiver all the way down his spine. He sucked Cas’ lower lip into his mouth.

Breathless, Cas broke away. He looked down and blushed again. Dean turned Cas’ face towards his and mouthed, ‘Why are you blushing?’

Cas blushed even redder. He grabbed the paper and wrote, ‘I am not such a good kisser.’

Dean looked at him like he had just said he was not human.

Dean grabbed the paper and wrote, ‘Hell yes, you are. You are a GREAT kisser. I want to kiss you more.’

Cas grinned and put his face up for more.

Dean kissed Cas until he knew he had to leave. He was thinking about jumping Cas right there on the couch.  He spelled, “I better go.’

Cas nodded. Dean stood up and went to the door. He mouthed carefully, ‘Will you go out with me on Saturday?’

Cas nodded again. Dean pulled him in for a hug, and then he left.

Dean was on cloud nine all the way home. Later, in bed, he grabbed his cock which was hard and dripping pre-cum from just thinking about kissing Cas. He jacked off thinking about Cas under him, then he slept like a baby.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing but then, Dean hits a roadblock.

Dean arranged to pick up Cas on Saturday afternoon. He wanted to take Cas bowling. Cas had never been, and Dean thought it would be fun.

In the meantime, Dean had been mulling something over, and he decided to act on it when he got off work on Friday. He went to a cell phone store and bought Cas a phone. He had it all figured out and intended to give it to Cas when he picked him up for their date.

 

Saturday rolled around, and Cas let him in right away. Dean pulled Cas to sit on the couch and brought out the phone. Cas looked completely confused. Dean wrote out:

‘I got this so we can text each other. I have the phone set to vibrate instead of ring. Here is the number, and my number is programmed in already. Now, take this and go into the kitchen.’

Cas did as Dean instructed. Dean got out his phone and typed in:

**Hi Cas. I’m really looking forward to teaching you how to bowl**

And he hit send. From the kitchen, he heard Cas’ phone buzz.

A minute later, Dean got a text notification.

**Received:  From Cas… wow this is cool! Thank you!**

Cas came out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. He ran over to Dean and kissed him. He signed, ‘I love it’

Dean hugged him. Now, they had another way to communicate.

 

Cas really took to bowling. He learned how to get the ball down the lane quickly, and even started to knock down a nice number of pins each time. When he knocked down more than three or four, he got excited and kissed Dean. Dean was having the time of his life.  He got to bowl, he got to teach Cas something and he got kisses.

After one particularly good roll, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and drew a heart in the palm of Dean’s hand. Dean just stared at his palm with a stupid look on his face. Cas laughed.

Cas’ laugh was cute. It was sort of a giggle crossed with a throaty sound that made Dean smile every time. Dean was fairly sure that Cas had no idea he was making a sound, and he was sure he shouldn’t tell Cas.  But Dean loved it.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and kissed the palm. They beamed at each other for a moment.

 

Cas ended up with a very respectable score. Dean was getting hungry so he suggested they go eat. Cas grabbed his phone and texted Dean.

**Received: From Cas… I want to cook dinner for you**

Dean grinned and spelled, ‘OK’

 

They stopped at a grocery store. Cas grabbed a cart and set about buying ingredients. Dean just trailed along. Finally, Cas seemed satisfied and they went to a checkout line. When he got to the cashier, she smiled and signed to Cas. Cas grinned and signed back. Dean was sure he caught his name being spelled out.

The cashier said, “So you’re Cas’ boyfriend? That’s super. We love him in here.”

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah, I sure am. And I am pretty damn fond of Cas too.”

The Cashier signed to Cas and Cas looked at Dean and grinned. Dean had a sneaking suspicion the cashier had told Cas what he said.

Cas paid, the loaded the bags in the back seat and went to Cas’. Dean carried most of the bags in. Cas had him put them on the kitchen table and once he got things put away, he began to get out ingredients. Dean didn’t have a clue what Cas was making. He just sat and watched.

 

Cas signed for Dean to sit down. He put utensils on the table and two glasses. Then he got two plates and dished up what looked like chicken fettucine alfredo. There was hot garlic bread, too. It was delicious and Dean rubbed his stomach in appreciation. Cas smiled and signed ‘Thank you.’

After dinner, Dean helped Cas clear everything away, and they went to the couch.

 

Dean pulled Cas against him and began to kiss him. Cas responded and kissed back. Dean ran his hand up and down Cas’ back. After some serious kissing, he pulled Cas into his lap, straddling him. Cas kissed him deeply.

Dean was hard in his jeans. He began to grind up against Cas, feeling Cas’ erection through his pants.

 

Cas stopped, and shook his head no. He climbed off Dean and sat next to him, not looking at him.

Dean grabbed paper and wrote, ‘What’s wrong?’

Cas just shook his head.

Dean mouthed, ‘Tell me.’

Cas looked embarrassed. He spelled, ‘Virgin.’

Dean never dreamed. He quickly wrote out, ‘It’s ok, Cas. We don’t have to do anything else. I can wait until you’re ready.’

Cas looked stricken. He wrote, ‘I can’t have sex with you. Ever.’

Dean looked completely confused. He signed, “Why?’

Cas looked away. Dean pulled Cas’ face back to look at him and repeated, ‘Why?’

 

Cas took the paper and wrote, ‘Deaf people make strange noises when they have sex. I won’t do that with you. You would be disgusted. Please.’

Dean was quick to grab the paper and write, ‘I don’t give a fuck what you sound like, Cas. It would never disgust me. I swear to you, I wouldn’t care.’

Cas just looked sad. Dean pulled him in for a hug. Then he wrote, ‘We’ll wait until you are ready.’

 

Eventually Cas relaxed again. Dean tapped a finger to his lips and mouthed, ‘Kiss me.’

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again. They just kissed for a while. On the one hand, Dean was feeling a little sexually frustrated but on the other hand, kissing Cas was incredible. Dean felt like he could just spend the rest of his life kissing Cas.

But it was getting late, and Dean’s cock was so hard, it was massively uncomfortable in his jeans. He decided it was probably time to go home.

 

Dean had a lot of thinking to do. He never really expected Cas to be a virgin. When he thought about it, though, it made a certain amount of sense. Cas had led a very sheltered life before he went to college, Cas had told him that. Dean doubted there were many deaf gay men at the college Cas went to. Plus, Cas was very shy. Put those altogether, and Cas just never really had a chance for any serious relationships.

But the issue of hearing Cas during sex was a tougher problem. He honestly didn’t think there was any sound Cas could make that would put him off. But he understood where that would be a concern to Cas.

But damn it, he was not going to give up. Cas meant too much to him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a solution to their problem, and the smut begins.

Dean’s signing improved every week. He was getting to the point that he could carry on conversations with Cas as long as Cas signed slowly. Cas helped him. He made occasional mistakes that were hilarious to Cas. Once, Cas swore that Dean had signed, ‘You breed with the mouth of a goat’ but Dean still didn’t believe that.

They engaged in heavy make-out sessions. They kissed to the point of sore, swollen lips. Dean was trying to be patient but it was getting to be a struggle.

He talked to Sam about the problem. Sam thought about it for a minute, and said, ‘Have you ever considered using ear plugs?”

That brought Dean up short. He thought about it, and it really made sense.

“Sam, you may be a genius.”

Sam merely pointed out that he was a genius, and Dean laughed and agreed.

 

Dean went shopping for the best noise-canceling ear plugs he could find. He brought them in his pocket the next time Cas fixed dinner for them.

After dinner, they hit the couch. After kissing for a while, Dean palmed his hand over Cas’ very hard cock. Cas looked startled.

Dean signed to him, “Look what I bought.”

He pulled out the ear plugs. He showed them to Cas.

Dean signed slowly, ‘We don’t have to have sex if you’re not ready. But baby, want to give you a blow job so badly, it’s killing me. If I wear these, I won’t be able to hear anything. Please, Cas, please let me try them.’

 

Cas looked at them closely. He nodded. Dean was elated. He put the plugs in his ears. He really couldn’t hear anything.

Den grabbed Cas and pushed him down on the couch. Cas looked a little apprehensive but Dean just smiled at him reassuringly.

Dean opened Cas’ pants. Cas was so tense he was almost stiff. Dean just reached in and found Cas’ cock. He touched it and felt Cas take in a deep breath.

Dean pulled Cas’ cock out. It was beautiful, long and surprisingly, uncut. It was almost fully erect.

Dean kissed it and Cas jerked. Dean looked at Cas smiled. Then Dean used his hand to pull back gently on the foreskin, revealing the head. Dean kissed it and tasted pre-cum. He licked his tongue across the slit and Cas bucked up. Dean pressed down on Cas stomach.

Then Dean took Cas’ cock in his mouth. He sucked down the shaft until the head hit the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue around the base and then pulled his mouth back to the head.

Cas was rock hard and Dean licked the underside of his cock and then ran his tongue around the shaft again. He sucked in his cheeks and ran his mouth up and down the length of Cas. Cas reached down and put his hand gently on Dean’s head. Dean could tell that Cas was panting. It was wonderful.

After a bit, Cas started to move his hips just a little, never actually thrusting but signaling his need to move. Then Dean could feel Cas tense up and he knew Cas was going to cum. He positioned his mouth and then tasted Cas’ warm cum shoot into his mouth. Dean swallowed every drop Cas gave him and sucked to get more.

Cas was wrecked. When Dean popped his mouth off, he looked at Cas and Cas looked completely blissed out. Dean moved up and kissed Cas deeply.

Cas’ eyes were big. He looked at Dean with a mixture of amazement and raw passion on his face.

Dean mouthed, ‘Good?’ Cas nodded and smiled.

 Dean signed, ‘Sex is a million times better.’

 

 

Dean woke to the sound of his phone, chirping that there was a message. Dean sighed and sat up, He turned on the lamp and looked at this phone. He had a text from Cas. He looked at the clock and it read six.

Dean opened the messages and saw it was from Cas.

**Received: from Cas…  I want to have sex**

Dean smiled. He texted Cas back.

**Sent: to Cas… That’s wonderful baby. I’ll come over later and we’ll talk about it**

The phone chimed quickly.

**Received: from Cas… No. I want to have sex NOW**

Dean sat up. He quickly texted,

**Sent: to Cas… I’ll be there in 45 minutes. Don’t change your mind**

The phone chimed.

**Received: from Cas…  I won’t**

 

Dean jumped up and took the fasted shower in history. He brushed his teeth while he dressed. He grabbed condoms and lube from his bedside table and ran to the car. He did his best to not speed, but it was hard.

Cas opened the door wearing just sleep pants that hung from his hips. Dean’s mouth watered. He kissed Cas, who kissed him back so deeply. Dean scooped Cas up and carried him to his bedroom. He laid Cas on the bed and yanked his sleep pants off. Cas was hard already. Dean put the condoms and the lube next to the bed.

Dean undressed, and Cas watched his every move. When Dean was nude, Cas stared at Dean’s erect cock. Dean was pretty sure Cas had never seen another man’s hard cock before. He crawled over Cas, straddling him. He kissed Cas passionately. Then he ran his tongue along Cas’ jaw, feeling the stubble. He tongued down Cas’ throat.

He licked Cas’ collarbone and then moved to a nipple. He sucked on it until it was hard, then did the same to the other one. Cas was panting. Dean ran his tongue down to Cas’ navel and swirled his tongue in it. He looked at the trail of fine dark fuzz that led to Cas’ thick curly dark thatch. He followed it with his tongue.

Dean moved between Cas’ legs. He spread Cas’ legs wide and kissed and nipped the inside of Cas’ thighs. He lifted Cas’ legs up and Cas lifted them high. Then he looked at Cas’ tight pink hole. It was so small and tight; Dean was really going to have to work to get Cas open enough. Dean was just the man for the job. He moved his head into Cas’ ass crack.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the sex begin!

Dean put his mouth on Cas’ hole. Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean with a wild look in his eyes. Dean looked at Cas, lifted his head and smiled at him. Cas just watched. Dean swirled his tongue around that sweet little pucker and then he pushed his tongue into Cas. Cas threw his head back and just collapsed back on the bed.

Dean tongue-fucked Cas for a while, loving Cas’ taste and scent. But then he sat up and reached for the lube. He poured some into his hand and a little on Cas’ hole. Then he very gently pushed his middle finger into Cas. Cas bucked up, arching his back. Dean held on to Cas’ hip and pressed him down. He played his finger around inside Cas and then finger-fucked him. When Cas began to relax just a little, he added another finger. Cas was yanking on the sheet like it was a lifeline.

Dean scissored his fingers, trying to open Cas more. Cas was so fucking tight. Finally, Dean added a third finger. Cas tightened up on them. Dean touched Cas on his arm and when Cas looked at him, he mouthed, ‘Relax. Try to relax.’ Cas nodded wildly.

Dean took his time, but finally, he figured Cas was as open as he was likely to get. Dean pulled his fingers out and got a condom. He rolled it on his throbbing cock and put lube on it. He moved over Cas and looked straight in Cas’ eyes. He knew that he was only going to be able to know how this was going by watching Cas’ face.

He grabbed his cock and lined it up. He touched Cas’ hole with the head of his cock and pushed just the head into Cas. Cas thrashed his head back and forth. Dean held for a moment, allowing Cas to adjust. Then he pushed in a little more. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. He took his time but slid in until he bottomed out. He stopped, again allowing Cas time. But he had to move or lose his mind. He pulled back and then pushed in again. Cas had a look of pure passion on his face.

Dean began to gently but firmly push in and pull out. He established a rhythm that seemed to be okay with Cas and still was enough to satisfy himself.

It was heaven. Cas was still so tight around Dean’s cock it was like pushing into a hot velvet vise. Dean looked at Cas face and he wanted Cas to have the best fuck ever. He realized he loved Cas. Right at that moment. It was love, pure and simple.

He sped up. He just had to. Cas looked like it was okay with him. Dean was at the outer edge of his control. He was thinking about grabbing Cas’ cock when Cas actually came. Untouched. Man this kid was a firecracker. Dean would have smiled but his face was forming his ‘O’ face.

Dean came so hard he felt like he would pass out. His vision went black for a moment and he actually saw stars. He held his breath. He didn’t move until he began to soften. Then he slid out of Cas and ditched the condom. He pulled out the ear plugs and lay down next to a totally wrecked Cas.

Cas was panting and he was covered with a light sheen of sweat. Dean gathered Cas up in his arms and mouthed, ‘Good?’ Cas nodded so hard Dean thought it must have made him dizzy. Cas kissed him desperately. Dean pulled back and both mouthed and signed, ‘I love you Cas.’

Cas smiled and signed, ‘I love you too.’

Dean was happier than he had ever been in his life.

 

They slept for awhile, Cas snuggled up in Dean’s arms, his head on Dean’s chest. Dean woke up first and he had to piss so badly he felt he was floating. He very gently moved Cas and slid out of the bed. He took a long, very satisfying piss and looked at himself in the mirror. He was grinning like an idiot. Shaking his head, he walked back to the bed.

Cas was looking at him. Dean mouthed, ‘Love you Cas’ and Cas smiled so brightly it made Dean’s heart jump in his chest. Cas mouthed, ‘I love you too.’

Cas went and pissed too, and then came back and got in next to Dean. Dean just hugged Cas to him. He never wanted to let Cas go.

 

Eventually, Dean signed and mouthed, ‘What made you change your mind?’

Cas flashed that sweet grin of his and answered, ‘You. I wanted you too much.’ He looked shy and a little embarrassed.

Dean signed, ‘I’m yours. Always.’

Cas hugged him so tightly it took his breath away.

 

They decided they were hungry. Dean got up with a groan. He really just wanted to stay in bed with Cas, but his stomach was screaming at him. They got dressed and Dean led Cas to the car and they went to a diner not too far away. They grabbed a booth and ordered. Dean put his arm around Cas. They began chatting in sign, Cas still going slow for Dean and mouthing words he didn’t get.

A couple of guys were sitting in a booth across the room. They were laughing and getting sort of loud. Then one of them said, “Aw, look at the deaf and dumb fags!”

Dean saw red. He jumped up and walked right up to their booth.

“Listen, you motherfuckers, if you have something you want to say to me, I suggest you grow a pair and say it to my face. The only dumb fucks I see around here are you two.”

Cas was looking at Dean, alarmed. He had no idea what was going on, but he could tell that Dean was very angry.

The two backed down. “Hey, we didn’t mean nothing. We don’t want no trouble.”

 

Dean growled, “That’s what I thought.” He stomped back to the booth, where Cas had a look of alarm on his face. Cas mouthed, ‘What?’

Dean just mouthed that there was nothing wrong, He really didn’t want to have to tell Cas what was said. Cas was upset and Dean was sorry he had reacted so badly. Cas sighed and shook his head. Dean finally mouthed, ‘They called us fags. It pissed me off. I’m sorry.’

Cas actually smiled. He signed, ‘Well, aren’t we?’ Dean laughed out loud and hugged Cas

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

They went to Dean’s. Cas had never been there before and he wanted to see where Dean lived. Dean’s apartment was small, but it suited him. He had a lot of books stacked up on the floor and that made Cas tell him he needed a bookcase. Dean looked around and had to agree. He was looking at his place with a new eye now that Cas was there, and he felt a little embarrassed.

He was a little haphazard with his stuff. Cas’ place was neat and orderly. Dean’s had more of an ‘a guy lives here alone’ look to it. It wasn’t dirty or anything, just disorganized. Cas sort of went around and arranged things that were obviously out of place. Dean had to tell him he didn’t need to do that.

‘I’ll get organized, I promise,’ Dean mouthed. Cas grinned as if he didn’t really believe him but he stopped and sat down.

Dean really wanted to jump Cas again, but he realized that the condoms and lube were at Cas’. Sighing, he got paper and a pen and wrote, ‘let’s get to know each other better. We’ll take turns asking questions. Okay?’ Cas nodded.

Dean wrote, ‘How old are you?’

Cas answered ‘24’. Shit, he was young! Dean was a little surprised.

Cas wrote, ‘How old are you?’

Dean answered, ’29, I’m old.’

Cas giggled, and wrote, ‘Not so old. Family?’

Dean wrote about Sam and that his parents were dead. Cas looked sad. Dean quickly added, ‘They’ve been gone a long time. It’s okay.’

Dean asked about Cas’ family.

Cas wrote, ‘I have two brothers, both older. My parents are alive but very conservative. They don’t know I’m gay.’

Dean asked, ‘Are you going to tell them?’

Cas signed, ‘When I have to.’

Dean just had to ask, ‘Why haven’t you had sex before me?”

Cas wrote, ‘I wasn’t out in college. I never met anyone I was interested in.’

Dean grinned, and signed, ‘Until me?’

Cas nodded and Dean kissed him.

They went back and forth. Cas learned that Dean had two boyfriends before Cas but wasn’t in love with either of them,

Cas smiled and signed, ‘Until me?’ and Dean nodded and kissed him again.

When Cas asked him how many men he had sex with before Cas, Dean got uncomfortable. Dean had been a horndog before Cas and it embarrassed him now. Cas noticed that Dean seemed uncomfortable and he wrote, ‘I don’t care. I knew you had a lot of experience before me.’

Dean sighed and signed, ‘About twelve.’ He grabbed the paper and wrote, ‘I slept around a lot. But that was before you. Now all I want is you.’

Cas blushed and it just killed Dean every time he did. It was so fucking adorable.

 

Dean used a combination of signing and mouthing words to tell Cas that he really wanted to get him in bed again, but the condoms and lube were at Cas’. Cas smiled and told Dean they were going to need those things at both apartments. Dean agreed, but right now, he just wanted to go back to Cas’.

Cas used a sign Dean didn’t recognize. Cas grinned and spelled out, ‘fucking.’

Dean was amazed that Cas used that word and that there was a sign for it. He made Cas do it a few more times and then he grinned and used it. He was damned pleased to know that sign and felt he would be using it a lot more with Cas.

They headed to Cas’ place.

 

When they got there, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him, claiming Cas’ mouth with his tongue and pulled Cas against him so he could feel Cas’ cock get hard in his jeans. It responded quickly. Dean rubbed against it and Cas pushed against him. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the bedroom

Once there, Dean began to take Cas’ clothes off. Cas just stood there and let Dean strip him. He looked down at Dean’s hands as they undid his pants and pulled them down, leaving Cas wearing just his boxers. Cas’ erection tented them and Dean ran his hand over it. Cas breathed in sharply.

Dean pulled the boxers off and then pushed Cas onto the bed. Cas watched Dean strip. When Dean was naked and getting ready to lie on the bed with Cas, Cas reached and got the ear plugs. Dean sighed. He mouthed, ‘Do I have to?’ Cas nodded so Dean put them in. He just hoped that someday, Cas would feel comfortable enough with him to allow him to hear Cas while Dean fucked him.

Dean put his hand around Cas’ hard cock. He gently pulled the foreskin back and the head dripped pre-cum. Dean licked across the slit and he felt Cas suck in a big breath. He kissed it and then moved down. He pushed Cas’ legs apart and Cas lifted them.

Dean got between Cas’ legs and kissed down the inside of his thighs. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his hand. Making sure his fingers were slick with lube, he pushed a finger into Cas. He looked up and Cas had his eyes shut tight and his mouth open. Dean tried to imagine Cas moaning.

Dean patiently worked Cas open. Cas was tight, after all he had been a virgin just a few hours ago. Dean finally felt that Cas was as relaxed and open as he was likely to get. Dean rolled a condom on and used more lube.

Dean pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders. He absolutely needed to see Cas’ face. Not being able to hear Cas meant that his only way of knowing how things were going was to see Cas reactions. Again, he hoped that he could ditch the ear plugs eventually, and then he could take Cas in different positions.

Dean pushed the head of his cock into Cas. Cas opened his eyes but really wasn’t seeing anything. Dean slid in all the way. Cas was so tight on his cock, he felt like he could cum as soon as he was in. But that wasn’t gonna happen. Dean took a deep breath and relaxed.

Then he began to fuck Cas slowly. Cas pushed against him when he thrust in. Dean increased the speed just a little. Cas still looked… what? Shit Dean hated this. But Cas grabbed his arms tightly and looked like he was craving more. Dean sped up and Cas rolled his head from side to side. Dean having trouble concentrating on Cas’ face. He was getting lost in the feeling of being in Cas, of feeling his cock slide in and out of Cas’ tight, hot hole.

He felt the heat start in his balls, spread to his belly and then he came so hard, so intensely, he was just gone. He came back to himself and saw that Cas had cum again, and again without being touched. Cas was just amazing to Dean. Just perfect.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' brother pays a surprise visit.

Dean loved Cas. It was absolute, intense and as far as Dean was concerned, forever. He wanted them to live together, but was nervous about approaching Cas about it. Cas was still a little skittish.

Dean was getting a lot better with his signing. Cas was proud of him, and that alone meant the world to Dean. Now, if he could just convince Cas that he didn’t need those damn ear plugs when they fucked, all would be right with the world.

Cas still came in to the coffee shop every morning. Dean would take a break and they would sit and sign together. Everyone who worked with Dean thought they were adorable together. But the people Cas worked with were not so understanding. Cas was still getting shit from them and it bothered him, even if he didn’t admit it.

Dean worried. He knew Cas loved him, there was no doubt in his mind about that. But he worried that the pressure from the deaf community would finally get to Cas and he’d leave Dean. But really, there was nothing he could do.

 

Finally, Dean decided to go for it. He and Cas were in bed, cuddling. Dean signed, ‘I have something I need to ask you.’

Cas responded, ‘Okay…’

Dean signed, ‘Cas I love you so much, I want us to live together.’

Cas looked very surprised. He signed, ‘Really, move in together?’

Dean nodded. Cas thought for a bit. Dean waited impatiently and just prayed for a yes.

Then Cas nodded and signed, ‘Yes. Let’s live together. I love you too.’

Dean was thrilled. He grabbed Cas in a tight hug and kissed him passionately.

 

They decided that it made the most sense for Dean to move in to Cas’ place. Cas had things set up in a way that worked for being deaf. When someone buzzed, it activated a red light to alert him. He had a captioned phone too.

Dean told his apartment manager he was leaving and began packing. He realized he really didn’t have a lot of stuff to take. He had always lived simply, if disorganized. He was going to have to get his shit together living with Cas. Cas was sort of a neat freak.

He was moved in within a week. It was Friday night and Dean asked Cas if he wanted to go anywhere. Cas thought about it and said he wanted to go dancing. Surprised, Dean agreed right away. He remembered their dance and how it felt to hold Cas in his arms.

They went back to the bar where they had danced before. Dean got them a couple of beers and they sat in a booth, Dean with his arm around Cas. A slow song came up, and Dean pulled Cas to his feet and out onto the dance floor. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, and Cas had his arms circling Dean’s neck and his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean pulled Cas closer and they swayed to the music. It was heaven.

When the song ended, they went back to the booth. Dean had to take a piss, so he went to the bathroom. When he came out, he saw some guy was leaning over Cas, and Cas looked scared. Dean ran over and grabbed the guy.

“What the fuck are you doing?’”

The guy pulled out of Dean’s grip and said, “He’s a sweet little piece. I was just trying to get to know him. But he wouldn’t say a word to me.”

Dean growled, “That’s because he’s deaf, you stupid bitch. Plus, he’s mine. You need to move along before I shove my foot up your ass.”

The guy looked a combination of confused and nervous. He turned and walked to the bar.

Dean sat by Cas and signed, ‘Are you okay?’

Cas nodded. He signed, ‘I didn’t understand what he wanted.’

Dean sighed and signed, ‘He wanted to fuck you baby.’

Cas looked shocked. He signed, ‘Me? Why?’

Dean smiled, He signed, ‘Baby, you are gorgeous. Every gay man who sees you wants to fuck you. That’s why I’m such a lucky man. I actually do get to fuck you.’

Cas blushed beet red. That earned him a sweet kiss from Dean.

 

 

They were in the middle of a very hot make-out session on the couch when the red light came on, telling them someone was at the door. Cas got up to answer it, looking sort of ruffled up. His hair was wilder than usual, his lips were puffy from kissing and he was sort of red in the face.

He opened the door and got a very shocked look on his face. Dean got up, worried about what was going on. Cas opened the door wide, and a short guy with brown hair and a beard walked in. He looked at Dean and then back at Cas.

He signed, ‘Who the fuck are you?’ But while he did, he said the words clearly.

Dean answered out loud. “My name is Dean Winchester. Who the fuck are you?”

Cas looked back and forth at both of them, trying to read their lips.

The guy answered, “I’m Cas’ big brother, Gabriel. And I think we all need to sit down and talk.”

 

They were at the kitchen table. Cas signed, ‘Gabe, this is my boyfriend.’

Gabe looked shocked. He both said and signed, ‘Boyfriend? Cas, are you telling me you are gay?’

Cas nodded.

Gabe said, “Jesus Fucking Christ.” He looked at Dean and said, “Did you seduce him? How the fuck did this happen? Cas is NOT gay!”

Cas read his lips and signed furiously, ‘I am gay. I’ve always been gay. I just never told you. I knew you’d act like an ass.’

Gabe glared at Dean. He said, “ _You_ did this to my brother. I can’t believe this is happening. Mom and Dad are going have a heart attack. What a fucking mess.”

Dean was getting really angry, but he was trying to control himself for Cas’ sake.

“Listen fuck nuts, I didn’t make Cas gay. People are born gay, whether you think so or not. I didn’t seduce him. I love your brother and you’re just gonna have to deal. I love him and I intend to marry him.”

Cas read Dean’s lips and looked very surprised at what Dean just said. But then he smiled and nodded.

Dean signed to Cas, ‘Not the way I wanted to propose.’

Cas laughed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get officially engaged.

Dean was amazed that he had actually proposed to Cas right in the middle of a fight with his brother. He actually hadn’t planned on proposing for a while. But he got so angry at Gabe, and he looked at Cas and it all just spilled out.

Dean glared at Gabe. Gabe looked like he smelled something bad. Cas was beaming at Dean. It was all pretty surreal.

Finally, Gabe said, “I’m leaving. I will tell our parents what is going on. You can expect a call from them, for sure. Oh, by the way, I came to tell you they wanted you to come home for Christmas. I decided to invite you in person, just to check in. Well, I checked. Good luck, Cas, you’re going to need it.”

Cas frowned, but he got up and went to the door. He opened it and looked at Gabe. Gabe got the message and left.

 

Cas turned to Dean and signed, ‘Did you really mean it? You want to marry me?’

Dean signed, ‘Hell yeah, I want to marry you. But you haven’t said yes’ yet.’

Cas smiled that sweet, toothy smile of his, the one that Dean loved so much. ‘Yes,’ Cas signed. ‘Yes I will marry you.’

Dean pulled Cas to him and held on for dear life.

 

He picked Cas up and went to the bedroom. He stood Cas up and undressed him. He loved doing that. Cas always just stood there, not moving, and let Dean strip him. He looked so sweet while Dean took off Cas’ clothes. Dean thought it was very erotic.

When Cas was naked, Dean picked him up again and put him on the bed. Cas spread his legs wide and Dean looked at him like he was a fancy dessert to be devoured.

Dean got his clothes off in a hurry. He crawled over Cas. Cas got the ear plugs but Dean had had enough. He shook his head no. Cas looked shocked. Dean sat back and signed, ‘I don’t want to. If you are going to be my husband, then you need to trust me. I want to hear you. Nothing you do could ever put me off. Trust me, Cas. Please.’

Cas looked not just scared but petrified. He stared in Dean’s face. Dean waited. Finally, Cas nodded and put the ear plugs back on the table. He looked like he was going to cry. Dean leaned over and kissed him. Dean signed, ‘Don’t be scared. It’s going to be great.’

Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and then lightly bit Cas’ nipples. He licked down to where Cas’ pubic hair just began. Cas hadn’t made a sound.

Dean looked up at Cas and mouthed, ‘Stop. Don’t hold back, baby. Please, trust me.’

Cas’ cock was standing up, completely erect. Dean pulled back the foreskin and kissed the head. Cas made a sort of moan. It was music to Dean. He sucked Cas’ cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the shaft. Cas groaned in a throaty, deep way.

Dean popped off Cas’ cock and pushed his legs apart. Cas lifted them, giving Dean access to his hole. Dean kissed it and Cas made a ‘huh’ sound. Dean was so fucking happy. He didn’t need to look in Cas’ face a lot to judge what he was feeling. Now they could try different positions. But he knew he had to stick to missionary this time. He had to make Cas feel comfortable with him hearing Cas’ sex sounds.

 

Dean tongued Cas’ hole and Cas made a ‘huh, huh’ sound. Then Dean grabbed lube and a condom. He lubed up his hand and rolled on a condom. He pushed two fingers into Cas, and Cas did the ‘huh, huh’ sound but much louder. Dean fucked his fingers in and out. And touched Cas’ prostate for a second. Cas continued to make the same sound but loud. It made Dean smile. He wanted to make Cas scream.

When Dean thought Cas was ready, He put lube on his condom-covered cock. He briefly though he needed to get tested so he could ditch the rubbers.

Dean sat back on his heels and pulled Cas towards him. He lined up his cock and watched it slide into Cas as he pulled Cas towards him. Cas made a sound, a ‘OOOOOO’ sound that thrilled Dean. He began to roll his hips, fucking in and out of Cas. Cas grunted.

Dean pushed in and pulled back, increasing the speed and thrusting harder than he ever had before. He was feeling a little wild because of the sounds Cas was making. Cas kept grunting. Dean watched as Cas came. He shot string after string of cum onto his belly and chest. Cas tightened up on Dean’s dick and he felt his orgasm coming on.

When he came, Cas made the ‘OOOO’ sound. Dean thrust into Cas as far as he could get and came so hard, he felt dizzy.

When he had control of himself again, he pulled out and ditched the condom. He laid next to Cas. Cas looked at him, looking sort of worried.

Dean smiled and signed, ‘Baby, I love how you sound. It makes me crazy. You sound so erotic, it is so hot, I can’t even tell you.’

Cas lost the worried look. He smiled at Dean and got a huge kiss from Dean in response.

 

Dean was happier than he ever imagined was possible. He was engaged to the man of his dreams, and now he could hear Cas while they had sex. He grinned all the way to the clinic where he was going to get tested. He hadn’t told Cas yet. He wanted to surprise him as long as he came back clean.

The tests that came back right away were all fine. Dean had to wait for the rest. He was told it would be about a week.

Next Dean went ring shopping. He wanted a really nice engagement ring for Cas. He had an idea of what he wanted. He went to three jewelry stores before he saw the ring he wanted. It was a band, the top was silver, the bottom was gold and they were separated by a band of wood. He knew Cas’ ring size, so it got sized on the spot and Dean now had the ring he wanted Cas to have. He figured they could go shopping together for their wedding rings.

When Dean got home, Cas was there already, fixing dinner. Dean walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. Cas turned and smiled. Dean pulled Cas into a chair at the kitchen table. Then Dean got down on one knee. Cas looked shocked.

Dean reached in his pocket and signed, ‘I love you so much. I want you to wear my ring, showing that you’re mine.’

Dean put the ring on Cas’ finger. Cas got tears in his eyes and kissed Den. He signed, ‘I love you too. So very much.’

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a falling out with his parents. Sam visits.

The phone rang. Cas went and answered. He got pale when he read the script that came up. Dean got concerned right away and went to look over Cas’ shoulder. The call was from his parents.

His father started. “Gabriel tells us that not only do you think you’re gay, but you are actually considering marrying some man? Castiel Novak, what the hell is the matter with you? It makes me sick to think of it. You… having sex… with a man. It’s disgusting and unnatural. I knew nothing good would come of you moving away from home.”

Cas didn’t respond.

Then his mother came on. She was crying. “Oh Cas, my sweet baby boy, just tell us it isn’t true.”

Cas typed furiously. ‘It is true. I’ve always been gay but I never told you because I knew you’d act like this. I’m in love and I’m getting married and I’m sorry you can’t accept me for what I am. But you know what? Fuck you.”

And he hung up.

 

Dean was just standing there with his mouth open. He couldn’t believe Cas’ parents were such dicks, and he really couldn’t believe Cas had told them to fuck off. He hugged Cas tight.

Cas just smiled at him. He signed, ‘You are the only family I need,’

Dean was overwhelmed. When he first met Cas, he was so meek. He was sort of afraid of the world. But man, Cas was fierce now. Dean was so proud of him, he couldn’t even express it in words. But he was also sad that Cas couldn’t get along with his family.

Sam had been thrilled when Dean told him about the engagement. He knew he was lucky, but he never really thought about just _how_ lucky he was until now.

Dean thought it was time for Cas and Sam to meet.

 

 

Dean called Sam and asked him to come for a visit. Sam had some time coming from the law firm he worked for, so he agreed. They arranged for Sam to be there next week.

Dean told Cas that Sam was coming. Cas was a little apprehensive that Sam wouldn’t like him, or be put off by his deafness, but Dean assured him that nothing was further from reality.

Dean signed, ‘He knows all about you, baby. All he cares about is that we love one another,’

Cas promised to stop worrying.

 

Dean was ready to try a different position with Cas. He signed to Cas that they were going to do different positions so he’d be prepared.

Dean was fingering Cas open. In spite of their very frequent sex, Cas remained tight. He needed prep every time. Fine by Dean, he loved fingering Cas and (now) listening to the moans and sounds Cas made. Far from putting Dean off, they really turned him on. Dean lubed up his condom-covered cock.

When he felt like Cas was open enough, Dean turned him on his side. Dean scooted up behind him to spoon, He slid his cock into Cas, who did a sharp intake of breath. Dean never paused until he was fully in. He gave Cas a minute to adjust, and then he began to move in and out slowly. He had one arm over Cas, holding his tightly across his belly.

Dean went a little faster. Cas made his ‘huh, huh’ sound that told Dean all was good. He moved his hand down and grasped Cas’ cock. Cas made a little sound of surprise. Dean hadn’t been able to jack Cas when he was on top, but now he intended to play with Cas’ cock. He gently pulled back on Cas’ foreskin and then began to slide his hand up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

He loved the feel of Cas’ cock sliding up and down in his hand. He set a rhythm between his cock in Cas and his hand on Cas’ cock. Cas made little sounds in his throat.

Cas came in Dean’s hand. He tightened up on Dean’s cock and that was that for Dean. Cas was so tight to begin with, when his hole spasmed on Dean’s cock, it drove him crazy. He climaxed, thrusting erratically.

When he had shed the condom, Dean held Cas. He signed, ‘Did you like that? The position, I mean.’

Cas nodded enthusiastically.

 

 

They met Sam at the airport. Cas was completely taken aback at how tall he was. Cas felt like a dwarf next to him. Dean just laughed. Sam hugged Dean and said, “Hello jerk.” Dean answered, “Hey bitch.” And then they laughed. Dean turned to Cas and signed as he said, “Cas, this is Sam. Sam, this is Cas.”

Sam hugged Cas. Cas hugged him back after a moment’s hesitation. Sam slowly spelled out ‘Hello, It’s great to meet you.’

Cas was surprised. He spelled out, ‘Thank you. I’m happy to meet you too.’

Dean signed, ‘He’s been practicing.’

Cas beamed.

 

Since Dean and Cas only had one bedroom, Sam was staying at a near-by motel. Dean and Cas dropped him off, arranging to pick him up for dinner. Sam said he was tired and needed a nap.

After they dropped off Sam, Cas signed that he liked Dean’s brother very much. Dean smiled and signed, ‘See? I told you there was nothing to worry about.’ Cas nodded.

They had a few hours before dinner. Dean led Cas to the bedroom, signing that he needed some sweet sugar from his man. Cas giggled.

Dean kissed his way to Cas’ cock. He pulled back the foreskin and sucked on the head a little, loving how Cas’ cock got hard in his mouth. Cas made his little sounds. He rolled on a condom, praying that his tests came back clean, and soon.

Dean lubed up and fingered Cas open. He still couldn’t get over how tight Cas stayed. Then he signed, ‘turn over.’ Cas flipped over onto his stomach.

Dean got behind him and pulled Cas’ hips up until he was on his hands and knees. Dean looked at Cas’ sweet hole and slid his cock into it. He held Cas’ hips tightly. Cas sucked in a breath and made a sort of ‘oof’ sound.

Dean pulled back and then pushed back in, pulling Cas’ hips back as he did. God it felt good. He was so deep in Cas in this position. Cas began to push back against Dean’s every thrust. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas down his spine as he fucked in and out. Cas was making the sounds that made Dean wild. Cas’ cock was hanging down, his balls bouncing with every thrust. It wasn’t long before Cas came.

Dean came too. It was an amazing orgasm, and seemed to last forever. 

When he came to his senses, he pulled out and ditched the condom. Cas collapsed on the bed and Dean lay next to him. Cas’ pupils were blown and when Dean touched him, he was like a rag doll. Dean figured Cas really liked this position.

Cas slowly settled down. He looked at Dean with a look that could only be described as amazement.

Cas signed, ‘That was unbelievable.’

Dean grinned and signed, ‘Glad you liked it.’

Cas singed, ‘Oh, I did. There are so any positions.’

Dean assured him they hadn’t even scratched the surface.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas really hit it off. More smut.

They picked up Sam and headed to the restaurant. Sam sat in the back, stretching out his long legs at a diagonal. They didn’t talk much because there was no way to include Cas. But when they got seated, Dean asked Sam about his work and he signed as best he could, and Cas read lips. Sam chatted easily about his work. He loved being a defense attorney,

Cas asked a few questions. He found it fascinating that Sam was a lawyer. Sam, in turn, asked questions about Cas’ art background. Dean felt a little like he was in a tennis match, trying to sign for Cas and interpret for Sam. He was a little relieved when the food arrived.

It pleased Dean very much that Cas and Sam were getting along so well. After the disaster with Cas’ family, Dean really felt that Cas needed to feel a part of his family. And since Sam was his entire family, this was as good as it was going to get.

Sam asked if they had picked a date. Dean sighed, “Not yet. We’re having a hard time with that.”

Cas nodded. Dean wanted them to get married as soon as possible, while Cas wanted more planning.

Sam grinned. ‘What about August 8th?”

Dean looked at him. He signed for Cas. “Mom’s birthday?”

Sam said, “Yeah. You’ll never forget it and I think it would be sweet.”

Dean looked at Cas, who was smiling his sweet smile. He nodded.

Dean said, “Well, I guess it’s settled then. August 8th it is.” And he leaned over and kissed Cas.

He signed, ‘We’ve got a date, Baby.’

 

Sam stayed two more days. He and Cas were becoming fast friends and it meant the world to Dean. When Sam left, he promised to be back for the wedding. Cas and Dean wanted him to stand up with them.

With Sam gone, thigs got back to normal, except for wedding plans. Cas did most of the work, but Dean did anything Cas asked him to. Dean just felt wildly out of his element with wedding plans.

Two days after Sam left, Dean got the ‘all clean’ notice from the clinic. He was thrilled and excited. Dean had never fucked anyone without a condom and he was looking forward to sex with Cas bareback. He had never told Cas he got tested. He intended to surprise him.

That night, Dean grabbed Cas up from the kitchen, where Cas was getting ready to wash dishes. Dean mouthed, ‘Leave them. I’ll do them in the morning.’

He carried Cas to the bedroom and did his usual stripping of Cas. Cas stood quietly as always. When Dean had him nude, Cas lay on the bed and spread his legs. This always got Dean going, he loved seeing Cas open his legs for him. He hurried and took off his clothes.

He kissed Cas deeply, his tongue invading Cas; mouth. He moved to Cas’ collar bone and bit him lightly. Cas sucked in a deep breath. Dean sucked a mark onto Cas that would be there for days. Dean kissed his way down to Cas’ thighs. He pushed Cas’ legs far apart and Cas lifted them.

Dean licked and kissed Cas’ inner thighs and tounged his hole. Cas moaned his throaty moan. Dean used lube and fingered Cas open. Then he moved up and looked into Cas’ eyes. He never broke his gaze as he grabbed his cock and guided it into Cas. Cas looked very surprised, but he just wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and accepted Dean inside him.

Dean was completely lot in the feeling of being inside Cas with nothing between them. Cas was hot and tight and Dean felt himself fill Cas’ channel. Cas had his eyes shut tight and was making throaty ‘huhs’ that Dean had learned signaled Cas’ passion. Cas was loving this as much as Dean was.

Dean fucked Cas fast and harder than he usually did. He wanted to slam in him but he held back a little. He was afraid of hurting Cas if he got too rough. But damn. It was so good, he wanted it to last forever. His world shrunk down to his cock sliding in and out of Cas’ hole. The universe was just where they joined.

When Dean saw Cas cum, it drove him to his edge. He plunged in Cas desperately. Cas made a sound that lay somewhere between a moan and a tiny cry. Dean came and it was incredible. He could feel every spurt of cum go inside Cas, and then felt it roll back onto his cock.

He looked at Cas, and Cas had a look on his face Dean had never seen before. There was passion but also wonder in his gaze. Dean pulled out and sat back, watching his cum drip out of Cas. He leaned down and licked over Cas’ hole, causing Cas to arch his back and huff. Dean leaned over Cas and showed him the cum on his tongue. He swallowed it and grinned at Cas.

‘I got tested. I’m completely clean, so we don’t need condoms anymore,’ Dean signed to an amazed Cas. ‘Did you like it?’

Cas signed furiously, ‘It felt wonderful… fantastic, I could feel you cum in me. It felt so good.’

Dean kissed Cas. He was the happiest man on the planet at that moment.

 

 

Dean was at work, thinking about fucking Cas. He thought about fucking Cas a lot. But suddenly he realized that he had just topped Cas and never once thought about whether Cas might like to top too.  He really needed to give Cas a chance if he wanted to.

 

As soon as he got home from work, he pulled Cas to the couch. Cas looked at him questioningly.

Dean signed, ‘Cas, do you ever feel like you want to fuck me?’

Cas looked confused. He signed, ‘What do you mean?’

Dean sighed, He responded, ‘Baby, I just started fucking you and I never considered that maybe you would want to top me. You know, you fuck me instead of me fucking you.’

Cas looked at Dean intently. After a space of time, he signed, ‘No. I never feel that way. I don’t want to top. I like things just as they are.’

Dean smiled, and signed, ‘Okay. But if you ever change your mind, please tell me. We could work it out.’

Cas nodded and went back to fixing dinner.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets surprise visit. The wedding day arrives.

The wedding was getting closer, and Dean was getting excited. Cas had arranged for a justice of the peace to marry them, a nice place for the reception, a cake, food for the reception and even a DJ. Dean was so proud of him, he didn’t even have the words to tell him. But of course, he tried every day.

 

He got a call from Gabe, of all people. Gabe wanted to know when they were getting married.

“Why the fuck would I tell you? Just so you can show up and ruin things?”

Gabe sighed. “Look, I promise no one will ruin anything. Will you just tell me, please? It’s sort of important.”

Dean relented and told him the date. He just prayed that he hadn’t made a huge mistake. He didn’t tell Cas about the call. He figured it would just upset him.

 

Dean had been trying different positions with Cas. Cas really liked it on his hands and knees, and spooning. Both were fine with Dean. One night he was fucking Cas in a spooning position, when he just grabbed Cas and rolled over onto his back, which put Cas on top of him. Dean bent his knees to keep his cock in Cas, and thrust up into him. He held Cas hard against him with his arms around Cas’ waist and chest.

Cas made a long ‘uhhhh’ sound that Dean had never heard out of him before. Cas pushed down against Dean’s cock. Then Cas put his feet on Dean’s thighs. It was wonderful. Dean thrust over and over. His cock wouldn’t go all the way into Cas but what was in him felt pretty damn good.

Cas made his, ‘I’m coming’ sound and shot cum all over his chest. Some even landed on his face. He tightened up on Dean’s cock to the point that Dean felt like they were tied together, and he came. Dean was saying, ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ even though Cas couldn’t hear him.

Cas rolled off of him. He laid completely blissed out. Dean rolled onto his side facing Cas and put his hand down to Cas’ hole to scoop up the cum that was leaking out of him. He put it to Cas’ mouth and Cas sucked his fingers greedily. It was perfect.

 

 

They had to decide on the honeymoon. They couldn’t decide it they should just stay home with the phone off, or actually go somewhere. Finally, Cas signed that he thought it would awesome to go to Hawaii. Dean thought that sounded wonderful, so Cas booked tickets and a room in a beautiful resort Called Turtle Bay on the north shore of Oahu. It sounded magical.

Dean signed to Cas that they’d be lucky to see anything outside of their room because he intended to fuck Cas all day every day. Cas just blushed in his adorable way and smiled.

 

 

Dean was checking out his suit for the fifth time when the light alerted them that someone was at the door. Dean came out into the living room as Cas opened the door. When he saw who was there, he just froze.

Dean went up to him and put a hand on the small of his back.

There was an older lady standing there. She signed, ‘Can I come in, Cas? I really want to talk to you.’

Cas nodded and stepped aside.

She held out a hand to Dean, saying, “Hello. You must be Cas’ fiancé. I’m Cas’ mother. I’m really happy to meet you.”

Dean shook her hand, but he was shocked and it showed on his face.

He stuttered, “Uh, hello. Uh, Mrs. Novak.”

Cas still hadn’t signed anything. Finally, he signed, “Why are you here?”

His mother looked at him sadly. She signed, ‘I want to see you get married. I don’t agree with your father. I love you. You are my baby and I want to see you happy. Please, let me come to your wedding.”

Cas looked completely shocked.

Dean just watched. This was for Cas to decide and he wasn’t going to get involved, other than to support whatever decision Cas made.

Cas looked at her for a bit. Then he signed, ‘Yes, I would love to have you at our wedding. And I love you too.’

 

Mrs. Novak, who insisted that Dean call her Hannah, sat in the living room with them. She wanted to know all about Dean. She asked questions and Dean ended up telling her just about everything about himself and his background. Dean and Hannah signed so Cas would know everything that was being said.

Cas was smiling a lot. He was obviously very happy that his mother accepted him. It meant the world to him, and it made Dean ecstatic to see Cas that happy.

Hannah said that it was obvious that they were very much in love. She was beaming at them.

 

It was getting late. Hannah had taken a taxi to their place, so Dean offered to drive her back to her hotel. Cas stayed home because he still had things to do to get ready for tomorrow. Cas hugged his mother tightly and she kissed his forehead. Dean just beamed at them.

On the ride home, Hannah told Dean that she really liked him and she was very grateful that Cas had found him. Dean told her that he was the lucky one. Cas was perfect and Dean loved him so very much. She had a tear in her eye when she got out of the car at the hotel.

 

Back home, Dean hugged Cas tight to him. Cas had singed to him earlier that they would not be having sex tonight. He felt very strongly about it, so Dean relented. Cas wanted their wedding night to be special and this was one way he felt it would be.

So Dean just held Cas, cuddling up against him. They slept like babies.

 

The day dawned. Dean was very nervous but Cas was cool as could be. They ate breakfast, and then got dressed.

Dean just thought he was the luckiest man alive.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and the wedding night. Cas has a huge surprise for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. There is a NSFW collage at the end of the last chapter

They stood in front of the justice of the peace. Hannah was there, and so was Sam, who had just arrived late the night before.

Cas and Dean looked very handsome in their suits. Dean shifted from foot to foot, still nervous.

Finally, the justice of the peace began…

 

**We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Castiel and Dean in marriage.**

**Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor one another as individuals, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together.**

**This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners, no matter what challenges or successes you encounter together in the years before you.**

**Today, your lives, which began on separate paths, will be joined as one.**

**Then they exchanged their vows:**

**I Dean, take you Cas to be my husband, my partner & my one true love. I promise to laugh with you in times of happiness, and to strengthen you in times of need. Through the best and the worst, I will trust you, honor you, and be faithful to you. Today I commit myself to you for the rest of my life**

**I Cas, take you Dean to be my husband, my partner & my one true love. I promise to laugh with you in times of happiness, and to strengthen you in times of need. Through the best and the worst, I will trust you, honor you, and be faithful to you. Today I commit myself to you for the rest of my life.**

**The justice of the peace held up their rings:**

**Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today.**

**Dean repeated as he put the ring on Cas’ finger: I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.**

**Cas repeated as he put the ring on Dean’s finger: I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.**

**Then the justice of the peace said:**

**And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Kansas, I hereby pronounce you husband and Husband.**

**Kiss him.**

Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him deeply and passionately. They both thought it was the best kiss ever.

Hannah was crying and hugged them both, as did Sam.

Dean looked at his ring and then at Cas. His heart was overflowing with love for his man.

 

The reception was awesome. Everyone Dean worked with at the coffee shop was there, as well as the more liberal teachers from Cas’ school.

Dean and Cas danced to a lot of slow songs, and the rest of the music was Dean’s favorite rock songs. The food was delicious.

The cake was beautiful, and Dean loved the topper.

It was getting late and they were leaving for Hawaii in the morning, so they went home.

 

Dean picked Cas up and carried him over the threshold, and went straight to the bedroom. He sat Cas on the floor and signed, ‘I’m going to make love to you, husband.’

Cas smiled his brightest smile, the one that made Dean’s heart pitter patter.

Dean took Cas’ clothes off and picked him up again. He held Cas to him, then put him in the bed. Cas opened his legs.

Den stripped in a hurry. He crawled over Cas and kissed him for quite a while. Then he nipped and licked down Cas’ throat to his collar bone. Dean loved Cas’ collar bones, he licked and sucked on them.

Then he worked his way down to Cas’ hard and leaking cock. Dean pulled back the foreskin and kissed the head. He licked the slit, tasting Cas’ pre-cum. Cas made his ‘huh, huh’ sounds but louder than ever before. Dean was very happy to hear that.

Dean moved between Cas’ legs. He pushed them wide and Cas lifted them. Dean looked at Cas’ sweet hole, still as tight as the first time they had sex. Dean tongued across it and Cas arched his back and made a very loud sound, sort of a ‘OOOOOO’ sound. Dean was amazed.

He shoved his tongue into Cas and ran it around. Cas was still making that sound, and loudly. Then he grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand. Lubing up his fingers, he shoved two in Cas at once. Cas was so tight but he accepted them right away. Dean fucked in and out and then scissored Cas open.

Dean couldn’t wait any more. His cock was throbbing with need. He tapped Cas and indicated he should get on his hands and knees. Cas flipped over right away.

Dean pushed in. Cas was getting louder by the minute. Dean pushed in all the way and stopped for a moment to let Cas adjust. Cas pushed back on him and Dean got the message. He began to pull and push and pull and push, slowly at first but then harder and faster. He held Cas’ hips tightly and pulled Cas back every time he thrust in. The slap of them coming together was erotic. Cas was loud this time, louder than he had ever been before.

Cas came, almost screaming. It sounded like he was saying, ‘Dean, Dean, Dean.’ Dean was blown away, but then Cas tightened up on his cock and he lost all thought, he was reduced to his climax and nothing else existed in the universe. He filled Cas with his hot cum.

When he pulled out, he watched cu leak back out of Cas. This was one of his favorite things to do… he licked some and then he scooped up more on his fingers. He moved up and Cas grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on Dean’s fingers greedily.

Dean didn’t know whether or not to tell Cas he had been loud. He didn’t want to embarrass him or freak him out. But Cas smiled his sweetest, toothy grin and said, “Dean” out loud. Dean was shocked and so touched, he got tears in his eyes.

He signed, ‘oh my sweet, sweet husband, thank you.’

Cas signed, ‘I’ve been practicing at school.’

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon, the end and a NSFW collage.

The honeymoon was amazing. Hawaii was so beautiful it took their breath away. They sat on the beach a lot. Cas walked along the beach and collected shells. Dean thought he looked so sweet doing it, he just wanted to hug Cas and never let go.

Their nights and many mornings were filled with mind-blowing sex. Cas said ‘Dean’ over and over while Dean fucked him, and it brought tears to Dean’s eyes every time he heard Cas say his name.

They were ready to go home when the time came, though.

Back home. Dean just put down the bags and signed to Cas to leave them. ‘We’ll take care of all that tomorrow.’

Cas nodded.

Dean put his hand under Cas’ chin and lifted his face up to look Dean in the eye. Dean mouthed, ‘Husband, who’s baby are you?’

Cas said, ‘Dean.’

Dean smiled and scooped Cas up and carried him to the bed.

 

 

**Three years later**

Dean stood next to the car and watched their four-year-old son Gabe, jump up and down impatiently. Dean smiled and touched Gabe’s shoulder to get his attention. Dean signed slowly, ‘Daddy will be out soon. Settle down.’

Gabe smiled. Born deaf, Cas and Dean had adopted him when he was one and a half. He was the sunshine in Dean’s day.

They both looked up and saw Cas leave the art building and walk towards them. Gabe ran up to him and laughed happily. Cas picked him up and walked up to Dean. They kissed, and Gabe squirmed in Cas’ arms. Cas put Gabe in his car seat and they headed home.

 

 


End file.
